User talk:ZechtShinja
The infoboxes can be found here: *Form:Character *Form:CharacterX *Form:Jutsu *Form:Tools *Form:Clan *Form:Kekkei Genkai Zf6hellion 22:50, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Add forms? Zf6hellion 23:11, August 4, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean nothing shows up? You follow the link, it takes you to a page with small white boxes that has a button which says create or edit next to them. Type the name of the page you want to make an infobox for, then press on the orange buttom, or press the Enter key. Then fill in the fields of the infobox, and press preview to see the now made infobox. Zf6hellion 23:18, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Haha. Not a problem. I will endeavour not to feel offended, I'm not the first to think up a Plasma Release Kekkei Genkai or Tota so you don't have to worry about much on my end. Zf6hellion 23:29, August 4, 2011 (UTC) It doesn't stop you from using the form. The message shows up to tell you that the page was created without using the for, it won't stop you from adding the form in. As far as I can tell all of the pages you have made lack an infobox. Using the form won't harm the layout in anyway. Nothing to worry about. Zf6hellion 23:44, August 4, 2011 (UTC) You type Zf6hellion 00:09, August 5, 2011 (UTC) You do this by adding section headers. Go here: Wikia Community for help and tutorials. Zf6hellion 01:52, August 5, 2011 (UTC) I have no clue, try asking User:Shiratori Cullen, he's an admin, Zf6hellion 04:06, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Adding Icons To add icons to the infoboxes they need to be in SVG file format.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience''|Main Character) 04:15, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Converting to SVG I have no idea. All I know is that it is extremely convoluted. Zf6hellion 17:05, August 8, 2011 (UTC) hello hey would you like to do a collaboration with me --[[User:Kiiroi Senko|'The Yellow Flash of the Leaf']] (The fire's shadow illuminates the village) 07:30, August 9, 2011 (UTC) hmm well i was hoping you had something in mind because i read your profile bio and i thought you would make excellent stories --[[User:Kiiroi Senko|'The Yellow Flash of the Leaf']] (The fire's shadow illuminates the village) 07:36, August 9, 2011 (UTC) that sound's good tell me about it and oh how do you make the pic's with the dojutsu look so real --[[User:Kiiroi Senko|'The Yellow Flash of the Leaf']] (The fire's shadow illuminates the village) 07:41, August 9, 2011 (UTC) damn don'y got that any ways do you mind if i make a character and put him in your clan --[[User:Kiiroi Senko|'The Yellow Flash of the Leaf']] (The fire's shadow illuminates the village) 07:47, August 9, 2011 (UTC) sure any idea when you will be done ?--[[User:Kiiroi Senko|'The Yellow Flash of the Leaf']] (The fire's shadow illuminates the village) 07:56, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Issue Um a Dojutsu cannot grant a Tota... nor an advanced nature that is a mixture of two elements as the only advanced nature granted by a dojutsu is the and its an advanced fire release using amaterasu, please revise and choose either the advanced nature and the Tota or the dojutsu and when I say both tota and advanced nature no one character can have both. We have to play by the canon precedents here. --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience''|Main Character) 12:16, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Huh? I don't remember saying I would upload anything... Or convert anything. Zf6hellion 04:58, August 11, 2011 (UTC) No I haven't. I don't care enough to attempt figuring out how. Why not look up vector images on Wikipedia? Zf6hellion 05:02, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Wax Release It is. Fire will melt Wax Release techniques. Lightning is generally stronger than Wax Release, so it can still pierce through and/or damage it. Lightning Release techniques could disrupt Wax Release techniques... at the right frequency... Hope that helps! --Gesshoku 10:06, August 15, 2011 (UTC) yeah well i was thinking that we could do our own naruto story like have it be years in to the future after naruto's death a world where the biju's are just myth and so is naruto it could be about to of our char just going through life while trying to achieve their dreams --[[User:Kiiroi Senko|'The Yellow Flash of the Leaf']] (The fire's shadow illuminates the village) 06:32, August 15, 2011 (UTC) hey so you like my idea or do you want to do something else --[[User:Kiiroi Senko|'The Yellow Flash of the Leaf']] (The fire's shadow illuminates the village) 05:33, August 16, 2011 (UTC) ok so how do you want to start this in the academy as kids or as jonin fighting some artificial biju and then they think back to how it all happened --[[User:Kiiroi Senko|'The Yellow Flash of the Leaf']] (The fire's shadow illuminates the village) 05:37, August 16, 2011 (UTC) that sounds good now all we need s the way to start it and introduce them both --[[User:Kiiroi Senko|'The Yellow Flash of the Leaf']] (The fire's shadow illuminates the village) 05:45, August 16, 2011 (UTC) well that is cool but it sounds a bit original lets do something unoriginal so that people won't know what happens next --[[User:Kiiroi Senko|'The Yellow Flash of the Leaf']] (The fire's shadow illuminates the village) 05:56, August 16, 2011 (UTC) ok this is not going anywhere instead what idea do you have for a story and ill just add my char to it --[[User:Kiiroi Senko|'The Yellow Flash of the Leaf']] (The fire's shadow illuminates the village) 06:12, August 16, 2011 (UTC) that sounds so freaken cool but what is the story plot and how do we start it --[[User:Kiiroi Senko|'The Yellow Flash of the Leaf']] (The fire's shadow illuminates the village) 06:22, August 16, 2011 (UTC) ok and my char info is --[[User:Kiiroi Senko|'The Yellow Flash of the Leaf']] (The fire's shadow illuminates the village) 06:57, August 16, 2011 (UTC) i see ok so my char is good and yours is bad --[[User:Kiiroi Senko|'The Yellow Flash of the Leaf']] (The fire's shadow illuminates the village) 05:24, August 17, 2011 (UTC) yeah that sounds good now im going to take sasuke and model him for my char --[[User:Kiiroi Senko|'The Yellow Flash of the Leaf']] (The fire's shadow illuminates the village) 05:30, August 17, 2011 (UTC) hmm ok hey can you do me a Fav and if i give you a sasuke pic can you change his looks to make him look less like him and how about we put our char in the same clan but they have different goals your is what my char deems evil and mines is what your char deems weak --[[User:Kiiroi Senko|'The Yellow Flash of the Leaf']] (The fire's shadow illuminates the village) 05:40, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ok i see what you mean and ok i can wait until then ill just put up a sasuke pic for now --[[User:Kiiroi Senko|'The Yellow Flash of the Leaf']] (The fire's shadow illuminates the village) 05:45, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Regarding the essence release and lightning release: deicide First of all, I appreciate that you would consider my thoughts. I suppose I'll start with Lightning Release: Deicide, which I personally find to be quite excellent. A destructive burst of electrical energy that stays well within the realm of the lightning release. Furthermore, the additional information concerning its development is always appreciated. Most importantly though it fills a useful tactical application, and can be utilized in a variety of situations. Honestly, when I read this technique I immediately considered facing your character once he's completed. As for the Essence Release, I find myself conflicted to a degree. While reading through the mechanics of both Wrath and Gluttony, which I thought were both well designed, I wondered why it is necessary that the abilities covered by the Essence Release genetically limited. Allow me to expand. As you stated, Techniques of this style are based upon the Yin-fueled manipulation of energies within Fire and Lightning Releases, in a myriad of versatile methods. Based on this assertion it sounds like essence release draws out and manipulates the high level of energy contained within both fire and lightning, through the use of the Yin. While this awesome, it doesn't really seem to classify as an advanced nature. Instead, it appears more as supercharged fire and lightning, as seen in Wrath and Gluttony respectively. An advance nature really need to seem like something unique. ______________________________________ As per this predicament I suggest one of the following changes: *Downgrade Gluttony and Wrath to lightning and fire techniques respectively, with the addition that the Yin release is involved in both for manipulation purposes. *Redevelop the Essence Release as a unique form of elemental chakra. *This may be difficult to accomplish considering the existence of the plasma release. OR *Define the Essence Release as a high energy chakra that, due to the manipulative abilities of the Yin Release can either take on the cosmetic appearance of Fire of Lightning. *This is the closest to your current setup, but make sure to verify that the chakra in the techniques are not what they appear to be. *This would mean that your two current techniques would be a kind of elemental mimicry, not actually the elements they appear as. ______________________________________ Additionally, you could define the clan as Yin Release users that specialize amplifying the manipulation of secondary elements. The resulting techniques would still be basic elements, but they would be pushed to much higher levels than normal. ______________________________________ My apologies if this sounded like a rant, though I hope that my response if helpful. Kazeyo 06:05, August 17, 2011 (UTC) _______________________________________ I'm glad that you found my input productive. Additionally, I'd enjoy working with you in the future. Just message me the details when the time comes and we'll work something out. Also, if you do go down the Yin Release route you may want to look at Mysticism and the Mikoto Clan, as a comparison. --Kazeyo 07:00, August 17, 2011 (UTC) After considering the mechanics of amplifying elemental techniques with Yin, I came to the conclusion that the Yin Release would have to approach this is a different way than I originally thought. Since Yin is an exercise of creating form from nothingness, applying "form" to other techniques would only help shape the techniques. Unfortunately, this wouldn't strengthen the technique...only increase a user's manipulation of said element. Despite this, I've devised a work around that should resolve everything. Each ninjutsu can only be performed due to a balance of several conflicting forces, such as physical and spiritual energy. Additionally, one can argue that intensity and power of the chakra is kept in check by the practitioner's control over the technique. Without chakra control, the technique would fail...likewise without the chakra, the technique couldn't be formed at all. With regards to the former, under most circumstances the magnitude of a user's potential in a technique is limited to these two parts. Thus, some techniques can't be performed to certain degrees due to a lack of control. This is where the Yin Release comes in. By offering it's control over form, one could maintain control over the chakra that is usually beyond their abilities. I believe that is the only addition I wished to add, in hopes to maintain consistently with the Yin Release theory I've proposed. --Kazeyo 18:52, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Senju Section hey your that guy who created the Shinja right if so cool clan .... oh can i join and you up for a colab i have a good story --Senju Tobirama 06:21, August 19, 2011 (UTC) hmmm i was thinking about a dark story like the main char are trying to take over the world or something like that --Senju Tobirama 06:55, August 19, 2011 (UTC) i see so you want me to join that or are you saying no to the colab either way it's fine --Senju Tobirama 07:06, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ok then i guess i will so what is it about --Senju Tobirama 07:29, August 19, 2011 (UTC) A warning Just in case you didn't authorize this, one of your pages has been edited by someone who isn't you. I don't like when people edit my pages without permission, so I thought I'd inform you of the situation. Your projects appear to be coming along well by the way. --Kazeyo 20:50, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Sounds good, though Ten'i no Kaze is restricted to those with a primary affinity for wind. Hmm...we could set up an RP in order to accomplish the collaboration. It could be a trade of sorts. My character Nōsei also possesses this technique and could offer his knowledge to Zecht for information regarding the Mikoto Clan, since both Shinja and Mikoto possess the Yin Release. After of course Nōsei's crew and the Tenkū shinobi clash due to a misunderstanding. --Kazeyo 00:44, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Sounds excellent, once you have Nexus in a semi-complete state we can get started. I'm looking forward to this already. --Kazeyo 01:00, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Hehha, agreed. --Kazeyo 22:21, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Shinja The character doesn't belong to me, its a friends, I just edited the page a couple times. Zf6hellion 03:14, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Greetings Hey thanks for the complement. I will try to write more articles in that fashion in the near future. For as long as I been on this site I have yet to reach even 400 edits haha.. Any-who I must say you character Zecht Shinja has a very descriptive personality which is awesome!! I've also noticed you use grammar sportingly which is also a great additive. You mentioned you had idea so feel free to voice it! I'm here to help! (SahaTo 03:50, September 10, 2011 (UTC)) That sounds like it would take very detailed story to tackle that subject. But the premise fits it just fine. So I think that you have a good idea on your shoulders, I'd say go for it. (SahaTo 15:20, September 11, 2011 (UTC))